


The Last Will and Testament of Alejandro Amadeo Charles Gonzales McClain

by babyfairy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Slice of Life, college fic at random, he likes kisses and cuddles that's how, how does keith deal with it, lance is insanely dramatic when he's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy
Summary: Lance is insanely dramatic when he's sick. There's nothing Keith can do but indulge him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm convinced Lance has many names and no one can tell me otherwise.

The sound of sniffles echoing through the room is a constant background noise by now. Normally it irritates the living hell out of Keith, but they've been happening so long that he's managed to tune them out.

But that doesn't stop his hunt for a fresh box of tissues.

Across the room, Lance whines. It's high and needy, muffled by the blanket cocoon he's in, but loud none the less. He kicks his feet against the bundle of fabric around them and sticks his face out just enough to pout at Keith.

"Hold on, I'm trying to find the other box," Keith says, holding a hand up. It's not where he thought it was, not on the table by the door where it usually sits. He's gonna have to text Hunk to find out. 

It's not exactly a mess in their dorm, but it makes him glad he doesn't live here sometimes. Things are always moving and disappearing. Keith doesn't consider himself a very organized person, but he does prefer things to be where he left them when he needs them again. 

Lance whines again, blanket pulled away from his mouth to be properly heard this time. Keith rolls his eyes. "Fine, use your blanket to stop your runny nose, then." He crosses the room and steps carefully over Lance's blanketed legs at the end of the bed and settles behind him again.

It's been three days since Lance developed this sinus infection, and the third day has been the worst. His fever spiked early in the morning, finally forcing him to stay home from class; his throat was so raw from the drainage that his voice was barely audible, and the fact that he could hardly lift his head from his pillow was proof enough of how sick he was. It had taken Hunk all of ten minutes to convince him to stay in bed, and the only way to convince him was to call Keith over to keep him company.

Of course Keith had come right away. It's his free day, from both classes and work. He'd known how badly Lance had been feeling but hadn't been able to spare a moment to visit him, so now he's making up for lost time.

As he settles, Lance wiggles his arm out from his cocoon and grabs his phone. He pulls it from it's charger and unlocks it with a sniffle, muttering at the brightness. Keith props himself up on his elbow and shifts the mound of fabric around Lance's shoulder so he can see properly. Lance is opening his notes. He squints at the blank page for a moment, then begins to type.

_The Last Will and Testament of Alejandro Amadeo Charles Gonzales McClain_

Keith raises his brows. "You're not dying," He reminds him, but Lance continues to tap at the screen. 

"I am, Keith, I can feel it." His nose is stuffed from laying down for so long, giving his words a bubbled edge to them. "My brain is going to leak out of my nose, it's only a matter of time."

Once again Keith rolls his eyes. He props his head up on his hand and watches Lance organize his will.

First up is Hunk.

_To Hunk Garrett, my best friend, my brother, my partner in crime, the greatest cook and the greatest mechanic this universe has ever known, I leave to you:_

  * _My X-Box_
  * _The games to go with that X-Box_
  * _My blanket (once Keith washes the germs off)_
  * _The recipes my mother wants me to have_
  * _My tickets to Ariana Grande's concert_
  * _Blue, my favorite plushie cat_
  * _My most comfy black sweater_



Behind Lance, Keith snorts. "Does Hunk even like video games? I don't think I've ever seen him play."

Lance hums in response. "He likes certain games. He absolutely refuses to go near games that scare him, though. Like the Alien video game. Big no-no for Hunk."

Lance twists in his cocoon until he's laying on his stomach and separates Hunk's section from the next. Keith stays where he is, but he shifts to place his leg across where he thinks Lance's lower back is. The blanket almost makes it hard to tell.

_To Pidge Gunderson, my best friend, my sister, my favorite gremlin, the brightest and palest genius of this age, I leave to you:_

  * _My vintage Nintendo 64_
  * _My Mario games_
  * _My Crash Bandicoot games_
  * _My stash of Kit-Kats_
  * _My Courage the Cowardly Dog DVD Set_
  * _My Avatar: The Last Airbender DVD Set_
  * _My Bigfoot figurine_



Keith chuckles quietly. "You love that Bigfoot figurine. Took you five tries with the ring toss at that fair to win that thing."

Lance sniffles pitifully. "Which is why it must go to someone I trust to cherish it."

Reaching around him, Keith presses the back of his hand to Lance's forehead, then his cheek. He feels warmer than he did earlier. Keith twists a bit and pries the blanket off of Lance's head and shoulders, moves it down to the middle of his back. It might not be the fever returning, but the cocoon likely isn't helping much, either. He plucks at Lance's shirt to make sure he hasn't broken into a sweat again and rubs at his back absently, watching the next section of the will coming into creation.

_To Takashi Shirogane, my mentor, my hero, my forever #bodygoals, the greatest Pokemon Master ever known, I leave to you:_

  * _My Pokemon cards_
  * _My Gyarados figurine_
  * _My amethyst geode_
  * _My constellations map_
  * _My mini telescope_
  * _My copy of The Definitive Book of Pick-Up Lines_
  * _Kaltenecker, my pillow pet cow_



"If Shiro sees this, you'll never get those cards back," Keith warns. "You always forget how intense he is about Pokemon. He's been like that since before I was born." 

Lance chuckles, a raspy but amused sound, and Keith smiles a bit. He runs his hand up Lances back and strokes his thumb through the ends of his hair. It's soft, only slightly greasy; he'll let Lance finish his will before he mentions that. Keith knows as soon as Lance hears the word _greasy_ he'll fling himself into the shower and he's not quite up to flinging himself around yet. 

_To Allura Fara, my first love, the princess of my heart, mightiest warrior, my favorite mouse circus coordinator, I leave to you:_

  * _My skin care routine_
  * _My log-ins to Ulta, Lush, and Sephora_
  * _All of my dance related clothing items_
  * _My copy of Dirty Dancing_
  * _Half of my choker collection_
  * _My autographed Bill Nye poster_
  * _The gold circlet I bought for your next birthday_



"Allura already has a copy of Dirty Dancing," Keith points out. "And I'm pretty sure you two have three matching shirts with dance puns on them." 

"Then she can get another copy and three more shirts."

Keith rolls his eyes yet again. He twists the ends of Lance's hair around his fingers and raises his brows at the screen. "Why only half of your chokers?" 

Lance shifts, stretching his long legs beneath the blanket. He pulls it down with his feet, prompting Keith to move it further down to lay across his legs. "Because you get the other half." Lance turns his head a bit to attempt a flirty, if somewhat tired, smirk. "I like the way you look in chokers." 

Keith blushes just a bit and flicks Lance lightly on the nose. Lance grins and returns to his will.

_To Keith Kogane, my true love, mi querida, mi corazon, the owner of the ass that just won't quit, I leave to you:_

  * _The other half of my choker collection_
  * _My favorite hoodie_
  * _My Selena collection_
  * _My Sailor Moon buttons_
  * _All of the kisses I can give until my dying breath_
  * _My Rubix cube_
  * _My iPod_



Keith snorts as he reads the final part to the will. He rests his cheek to Lance's arm and laughs softly, head shaking gently. "You're so dramatic, you're gonna be fine. It's just a sinus infection, Lance. Hunk is coming back with more medicine when he gets out of class." 

Lance whines once more, loud and shrill, and drops his phone to rub his cheek against the mattress. "Those horse pills are gonna be what kills me! They're massive, I swear they get stuck in my esophagus every time I take one!" 

Well, that Keith can't exactly disagree with. Those things do hurt like hell. He hums sympathetically and runs his hand down the length of Lance's back. "C'mon, let's go take a shower. The steam will open you up and make you feel better." 

Lance sighs dramatically, but he doesn't protest, so Keith climbs over him and heads to the bathroom. He turns on the lights, then pulls back the curtain to turn on the water. While it warms to the right temperature, Keith returns to the bedroom and pries the rest of the blanket off of his boyfriend's prone body. Lance grunts into the sheets under him, so Keith rolls him over. He grabs one arm in each hand and tugs gently until Lance rises to his feet, then leads him into the bathroom and shuts the door. 

When Keith leans over the tub to check the temperature, Lance uses this opportunity to drape himself over Keith's back. He nuzzles the side of Keith's neck, arms tightening around his shoulders when Keith makes a quiet noise of protest. 

"Don't you dare get me sick. I can't miss work this week." 

Lance mutters something that sounds a lot like _work can suck it._

After he turns the shower head on, Keith gently pushes Lance off of him and turns to help him undress. He grimaces just a bit as Lance shivers; it's been a while since he'd actually left the warmth of his blanket cocoon. 

Lance steps into the shower and Keith removes his own clothing, following suit once his boxers hit the floor. In front of him, Lance steps under the spray and sighs softly, shoulders dropping. He tips his head forward to let the water run down the back of his head and neck and shivers again. One hand extends back, reaching for Keith. 

Keith takes Lance's hand and steps closer. He wraps his arms around Lance's middle and lets him lean back, content to support his weight while he relaxes under the warm water. Lance isn't heavy by any means - he's more lean muscle and long limbs than anything else - but Keith has become so adjusted to the shape of him over the last thirteen months that it feels natural now to hold him up with such ease. Keith presses a soft kiss to the back of Lance's shoulder and lets go of him to reach for the shampoo and conditioner.

Lance turns around when he hears the lid opening. He ducks his head enough once Keith has created a lather between his hands and holds still, eyes closing. His hands find Keith's waist, large and almost bronze against the ivory shade of Keith's skin. It's soft and supple, the faint curve of his hip fitting easily into Lance's palm when he slides his hand down. 

Thirteen months ago Lance could not have imagined Keith Kogane as the nurturing type. He could barely imagine the dude holding someone else's hand - Keith kept his distance and was way too reserved to seem to fathom such a thing. But then he had finally, finally cracked through the wall Keith keeps around himself, had finally broken through to discover that behind that wall was a very shy boy with intense emotions. As it turned out, Keith had so much love hidden in his heart to give, so much that the depth of it sometimes overwhelmed him.

But not Lance.

Lance was more than happy to dive head first into that hidden well and discover everything Keith had to offer him.

He closes his eyes, smiling faintly as Keith massages the shampoo into his hair, fingers kneading gently at his scalp. Here he is, thirteen months later, selfishly soaking up every last drop of the love and affection Keith has to offer, with no intention of sharing. 

When Lance is satisfied that his hair and Keith's hair have both been properly washed, and when the water starts to run cold, he finally steps out of the shower. He runs a towel over his head and chest before draping it around his waist. Lance gives Keith enough room to re-dress inside the sticky room, cracking the door to allow some steam to escape.

Keith turns and Lance pouts down at him. Keith narrows his eyes. "What?" 

Lance puckers his lips and leans in close. Keith sighs loudly, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. "You really want to get me sick," He mutters, but he reaches up to cup Lance's jaw and kisses him anyway. Lance hums a very happy noise against his boyfriend's lips and takes a step closer. He returns the kiss sweetly, grateful for the affection. Keith strokes his thumb across Lance's cheek as he pulls away. 

"Back to bed, McClain, go on." Keith reaches around Lance and pats his butt lightly. 

Lance wiggles his brows as he turns to leave the room. "Careful, Kogane, don't start what you can't finish." 

Keith picks his shirt up from the floor and balls it up, then tosses it at the back of Lance's head.

Once Lance is dressed in a cleaner pair of boxers and sweats and a fresher shirt, he slides back into bed and wiggles his way back into his blanket cocoon. Keith lets him get comfortable before he joins him. He reclaims his spot behind the lump his boyfriend has once again become, reluctant to get inside the blanket. He likes being warm, but that little hide away spot is suffocating with the fever Lance keeps burning off. So Keith contents himself with laying behind Lance. He adjusts the pillow under his head and lifts his hand to stroke Lance's hair, watching the contentment play out on his face.

Something warm bubbles inside of Keith's chest as he watches Lance fall asleep. He exhales softly. Is he ever going to get used to this? To feeling so at peace being this close to someone? 

He really hopes the answer is no.

\------------------------

Lance sleeps for a good two and a half hours. Hunk comes back in this time and places the medicine his friend needs on the table. He isn't surprised that Lance is still in his cocoon, or that Keith is behind him. But when Keith climbs out of the bed and unlocks Lance's phone to show him what he'd made earlier, it's all Hunk can do not to wake Lance up with his laughter.

"Should we-" He starts to ask, but Keith is already nodding. 

So when Lance finally stirs, he cracks his eyes open to see Hunk holding a box while Keith steadily removes items from his side of the room. Rubbing his eyes, Lance sits up. "What are you guys doing?" 

Hunk looks his way, putting on a mournful face. "We're honoring your wishes, buddy," He explains, reaching into the box to pull Blue out for Lance to see. "I'm so honored you want me to have Blue, man, I swear I'll take good care of her." He sniffs loudly and holds the stuffed cat to his chest. 

"What - no!" Lance exclaims. His voice is already sounding better. Lance grunts as he wrestles his way out of his cocoon, eyes narrowing when he sees Keith removing the coveted Bigfoot figurine from the shelf. Keith places it in the box without even looking up. "You're not supposed to get my shit until after I'm dead! You guys suck at this!" 

Hunk can't hold the laughter in this time. The sound reverberates through the room as he clutches the box, his giggles obnoxiously cute, even when he snorts through one. 

Smirking, Keith shrugs and holds up Lance's phone. "We're just moving the process along, since, y'know, your brain is gonna leak out through your nose soon." He ducks to avoid the pillow that flies at his head.

Lance flops back into bed with a loud huff and a louder thud. "Well-" He furrows his brows and sits up again, propped up on his hands. "At least give me one of the Kit-Kats before Pidge gets a hold of them."

Lance lets himself fall backwards again. Assholes. See if he ever writes a will for his friends again.


End file.
